Nikkei's choice
by Akatsuki'sfriend
Summary: When new kids come to your school and you have the job of showing them around funny things can happen.


Nicole Marie Simcoe

Brad Myers

Writing

9/16/09

Nikkei's big Choice

Nikkei is a 5'7girl with blood red hair that goes down to her waist but it curls into little mini curls. She has blue, green and black eyes. She is one of the most popular kids in the school but only 4 friends were close to be called best friends. They are Mark, Devyn, Davi and Zimaya. Jacob and Zimaya are twins. They both have brown hair, brown eyes, and are black. Davi and Devyn, both have blond hair blue eyes. Mark is Nikkei's older brother. He is in the 11 grade and they are in the10 grade. He is the same except for the hair is short. Mandy is Nikkei's twin but with died black hair and black eyes. (Nikkei's telling the story)

I walked down the hall with my best friends listening to Davi and Zimaya fight about who is my closer friend. I was also thinking about Jacob. He dumped me yesterday days ago for my evil sister Mandy, who I hate with all of my soul. I was not really listening until Devyn said, "You better not be thinking about him. It is unhealthy too."

"I know but I can't help it he was my boy." I answered back.

"We are at the Latin room now, so just forget about it until lunch." Davi said.

"Ok, hey look new kids in the school." I said trying to change the subject off of me.

"Your right about that. They look like they are nervous about being here. I would too because this campus is huge and you don't know your way around. It would suck to be them alright. I hope that they find their way around. When I first came to this school I was so lost that I ended up in the gym instead of the art room." Devyn Said.

"I remember that. It was the day we first met." I said thinking about that day.

It was the first day of school and I was like everyone else was trying to get to my art class. I was walking to art with Davi. We had noticed that brown hair girl walk by use with a worried expression. She was going down to the gym.

"I wonder if she has art too. If she does the she going the wrong way. I wonder if she is new like us then maybe we could go to our classes together." Davi said.

"I do not know but she sure is confused. I would not want to be her." I said.

"I know that is right. Hi, I'm Zimaya and this is Jacob." Said the girl that was walking behind us with a boy the same size and height.

"Oh! Sorry we were not paying attention. I'm Davi and this is Nikkei." Davi said.

"Hi- Hi!" I said stopping to wait up for them.

My mind then went back to the girl running down the halls just 2 minutes ago. She looked a lot like Davi but a way shyer. I got to the art room and found a table with room for me, Jacob, Zimaya and Davi. There was one seat left and that was at our table.

I wondered why that girl that was running down the hall to gym was at the art room door now. She walked over and sat in the sat without saying a word. Then our class began. Our project was to make a painting with our table and the people at our table were who we will be sitting with for the year. I was talking to Davi about where were going later that day when the girl for the gym thing said, "You should not be talking about that now. We have a project to do."

"And your point is?" Davi said in a mad tone.

"We need to get it done before the bell rings. I do not get F's on things that should be easy for someone as dumb as you." She said with a comfit smirk.

"Well I do not take stuff from other people like that, girly. So you better not talk to me that way or else." Davi said with an even madder tone.

I know she was about to blow so I said, "Let's got this done so she will shut up about it, Ok? Davi, you do not want to start the year with a fight. You know what happened last time. I do not want to have to send anyone to the hospital."

"I want to be called by my name, its Devyn so use it." Devyn said.

"I'm Davi so use my name now." Davi said.

Zimaya and Jacob who had not said a word now said, "I'm Zimaya and this is Jacob."

"Hi at least some people are nice here," Devyn said, "And your Name is?" She said to me.

"Oh!! Sorry. My name is Nikkei." I said with a smile.

She then smiled back and said, "Sorry Davi. I just had a bad morning. I went to wrong class and then was 5 minutes late. Oh man my mom is going to freak on me."

"It is ok. Would you like come with us to the mall after school?" Davi asked.

So that was it. We had been friends ever since.

My Latin teacher had asked me to come up and bring my school schedule. I had the same schedule as the two boys. I was assigned to be the guide for the new kids. When I got back to my seat there was a note saying, 'The blond is looking at you.' I looked up and saw that. I did not want another boyfriend so soon. I started to talk to everyone about the end of the day when we were going to the mall for our shopping spree. The redhead said, "Are you the girl that is sub post to give us a tour of the school?"

"Yep, thanks for coming over and saying that. I do not like having to move around so sit and I will be as brief as I can. I do not like to work so if you have any questions ask, Devyn. She does all the work for us, got it? But if you are in our group, you really don't need to do the work anyways. What are your names? Mine's Nikkei so don't say girl any more unless you don't want to have kids." I said.

"I'm Sasori and the blond is Deidara. Well thanks for the briefing and I don't do the work anyways. What are the rest of your names so we know what to call you because I want to have kids." Sasori said with a wide grin.

"That is Devyn, the girl that is a bit taller than the others but the same height as me. Davi is the blond haired girl. You will meet Mark in art so don't worry. Zimaya is brown haired girl with brown eyes." I said.

The others gave a small nod that they knew they were there. When Latin was finally over, we then went to art. Mark was at our table waiting. I had Deidara carrying my stuff so I just sat down.

"Sasori, this is my older brother Mark. Mark this is the addition to our group, Sasori. Deidara will be in soon so you can meet him." I said.

"Hey, what is your favorite type of music?" Mark asked Sasori.

"I like all different types. You?" Sasori asked back.

Mark just smirked. I was talking to him about if you like someone what you do. The Deidara came in and I introduced him to Mark. Then art was over and Lunch began. We got our lunch and sat at our favorite table. I saw these other kids looking like they were trying to find someone. Then they saw Deidara and Sasori. The boys both waved and yelled, "Get over here you too."

The boys made there ways over and then asked if they could sit down. I nodded my head and they sat down. I looked at the boys that had just sat down. One had blond hair that was so light it could be white. The other has black hair with blackish-red eyes. The boy with the black hair gave Deidara a hug and he started to get mad. He graved him by the arms and pulled him over to his chair.

"I'm Hidan and that is Tobi." Hidan said.

Then more boys came over and said that they knew Deidara and Sasori. I found out that their names where Kakuzu, Kisame and Itachi. They all where cool but Kakuzu would not tell us why he had stitches on him.

We just nodded our heads. Then we started to talk. I then asked if they want to join us after school. They had said yep. I have since been called girl. Hidan then started to cuss about the food but I will not write what he had said. It was funny to watch the teachers try and tell him to stop. He was aloud to cuss thanks to his religion. Lucky!!!!!

'It has been three months since that day and Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, and Toby have been fitted right into our little group.' I thought as I listen to the talking at lunch. Over that time I have been getting love Sasori. He was always funny and all but that is not why I like him. He has so nice when I met him. He still is. I really want to tell him that I liked him but I was scarred that it would rune the friendship we have. I wanted to get help so I prayed Aphrodite and her dog, Lovely.

I got a dream of Lovely coming and being my dog that was slowly making Sasori love me and Aphrodite said, "I am letting Lovely come and live with you from now on but you must promise me that you will love her as your own dog. I want you to be happy but also Sasori too. So I am just using Lovely for this since you are still only in high school."

Then the dream ended and I was waked up to a Reddish dog licking my face. She loves me and I love her. I would not let her stay at home so I toke her to school with me. Davi, Devyn, Zimaya, Hidan, Tobi and Sasori loved her. I knew Dei would too but he was not here. I was walking down the hall to gym when Davi came up and told me to get my butt over to the gym room now. Hidan and Jacob were fighting. When I herd that I took off. I was the fastest 10 grader at our school. The track coach tried and tried again to get me on the track team but every time I said no. I saw that the door was open.

I was the first one there and what I saw made my blood go cold. Hidan was on the floor with blood around him and Jacob was grinning at the mess he just did. I went over and beat the tar out of him. Then it was the end of the day. I got Lovely and me and my friends went to my house to get ready for the dance. I got a cute outfit for Lovely. I even toke her to the dance but I did not know I would not need her there.

I was in a satin red dress with rip in it. I went there and danced with Sasori. The dance was so fun. I danced to just about everything but the last 3 songs. My feet were hurting like a bitch on drugs. :-) I got up and went over to get a drink when Sasori asked me to come out to deck with him. I soon found out that I did not need magic to tell Sasori how I felt. I soon also found out he liked me that way too. So now we are going out. I found out that the magic of love works it magic in a special way.


End file.
